The Devil's Violin
by GhouliXEye
Summary: After being teleported and reborn into the world of DxD as a 17 year old teenager as a test to see whether he is worthy of the title of Kamen Rider Kiva, Keiji Kurenai now attends Kuoh Academy and has to get through the war between heaven and hell as Kiva while finding out how to pass the test he was given in this world. AU OCxRaynare
1. Introduction

**This is an idea for a Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD called: The Devil's Violin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Highschool DxD, all rights belong to their respective owners**

 **This story would be connected vaguely with my other fan fictions (Not The Fated Path of Riders) I'm working on like The Accelerated Tridoron**

 **Here's the OC I came up with who is a descendent of the original Kiva:**

 **Name: Keiji Kurenai**

 **Age: 17 years**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **School: Kuoh Academy**

 **Alias: Kamen Rider Kiva (The 5** **th** **Kiva)**

 **Relatives: Masao Kurenai (Father) Wataru Kurenai (GrandFather) Otoya Kurenai (Great-GrandFather) Maya (Great-GrandMother)**

 **Hair colour: Brunette**

 **Hair style: Ressembles his grandfather's old hairstyle**

 **Eye colour: Crimson Red**

 **Hobby: Playing the violin and martial arts**

 **Personality: Quiet and reserved but would still talk when having a conversation. He may seem stoic with his mostly emotionless face but he is far from it, he will sometimes act a like a tsundere when teased(usually by girls due to him being a chick magnet at times) and can be a jerk at times. However he still shows a friendlier side and would respect any help he gets and help anyone in danger. He also gets shy when speaking to pretty girls that he is not familiar with or in front of crowds but knows when to forget his shyness and get serious.**

 **Here's the summary of the story:**

 **After the Heisei Riders retired, their mantel was passed down to their sons and daughters and now their grandchildren. The various grandchildren have to now each face a certain test to earn their rights as Kamen Riders through different worlds. For this story, we follow the grandchild of Kiva, Keiji Kurenai as he travels to the world of DxD where the gods, angels, devils, fallen angels are at war in the human world while trying to find certain humans with weapons called sacred gears. Keiji in this story is reborn as a 17 year old teen attending Kuoh Academy while trying to get through the war between heaven and hell while finding out how to pass the test he was put through in this world.**

 **This story is up to you guys whether it is a good idea or not, I know that there are like 4 other fan fictions with the same crossover so far as of when I'm typing this, but there are two in Indonesian, one focuses on Kamen Rider Ixa instead and the other fan fiction where the character which is Kiva is a devil but for my story I'm going to leave Keiji as a half-human half-Fangire.**

 **This story however is still inspired by those 4 other fan fictions so go check their works.**

 **ashlight41:** **Dark kiva, roots of the king** **and** **Kiva, the king of dark castle**

 **Code-Emperor07:** **A Devil's Saga: Reach for the Skies**

 **Vanishing Raptor:** **High School Kiva DxD**

 **As for The Fated Path of Riders, I'm going to put it on a hiatus after the 2** **nd** **chapter which I'm still working on currently. Don't worry I'll come back to it probably by the end of the first arc of DxD of this fan fiction.**


	2. Prologue

**Well here you guys go, the prologue to The Devil's Violin. For this story I'm going to change the way I tell the story as the one in The Fated Path of Riders did not work out smoothly as I planned. Anyway obligatory disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **As usual feel free to leave a review and pm me on how to improve as I'm still new to writing fan fictions. And with all that out of the way, here's the prologue**

 **The Devil's Violin Prologue**

* * *

As the gentle wind blows through the window next to his bed, Keiji Kurenai finds himself in bed with eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

" _Where am I?_ " Keiji thought to himself.

As he sat up, he observed his surroundings.

He was in a pretty sparse bedroom with a bed that he was sitting on, a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock that said 7:15 am, a desk and chair across the room and finally a closet facing north of him next to the door.

He got up to the window and looked out to find that he was living in a flat on the 4th storey and across the street was a park and a few other flats and houses.

It was day outside with a warm breeze blowing.

" _Must be spring huh?_ " The brunette thought to himself before giving a yawn.

Having felt like he had slept for maybe an entire day, he could use some stretching to freshen himself.

As his mind clears bit by bit, he realizes his second problem.

He was in his underwear with no other article of clothing on.

" _Really?_ _They could have at least clothed me to start my test with!_ "Keiji thought to himself in annoyance shaking his head.

Upon opening the closet for clothes, he finds a sleeping Kivat, a cartoonish looking black and yellow bat with large red eyes and yellow fangs hanging on the clothes line next to three hanged pairs of clothing. Two of them are school uniforms consisting of white collared long-sleeved shirts with a black ribbon to match, black blazers with white accents and matching black pants while the third is a set of casual clothing that was a simple light grey shirt with jeans, a jacket and a few undergarments below the hangers that were clean and nicely folded.

" _Ok I take whatever I just thought off back, thanks for the clothes._ " He apologized in his thoughts.

" _As for you however…_ "

He gently knocked on the metal clothing line which caused an irritating chime that woke the sleeping bat.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" exclaimed the bat as he frantically flies out of the closet.

"God Keiji, you could have at least got me up normally!"

"Sorry Kivat, I just had to take the chance when I can." He apologized while grabbing one of the school uniforms.

"So I'm guessing this is the test they put us through huh?" said Keiji as he stared at the uniform.

"Over here Keiji."

He turned to see the bat hovering over a piece of paper on the desk.

"This may answer your question."Keiji walked over and picked up the paper.

It turns out that the piece of paper was an application form for Kuoh Academy.

"So they're sending me to a high school as the test? What the hell?"

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that Keiji but for now you should probably get going, it says here you're required to report at 8:00 am at it's already 7:40 am so you better hope we live near the school."

"Shit! You could have told me earlier Kivat!" yelled Keiji as he put on the uniform he was holding in a hurry.

"Sorry Keiji, I just had to take the chance when I can." laughed Kivat, causing Keiji to turn red.

"Fine we're even then." scoffed Keiji while putting on his blazer.

"Take care Keiji!" Kivat waved one of his wings.

As he exited the room, he picked up his school bag which was already packed with the essentials and his violin case which contained his great grandfather's violin the Bloody Rose that he surprisingly found on his small dining table next to his quaint kitchen.

Keiji quickly joined the other students on street after exiting his flat.

As he walked he could see the Victorian-styled school with a bridge leading to the opened gates with the students entering it.

While walking into the school, Keiji took out his smartphone and did some research on Kuoh Academy.

Apparently, this school was originally an all-girls private school using the old school building which is now where the occult research club operates.

(He notices a trio of bruised and injured boys running past him.)

" _Wonder what caused that?_ " He poundered before turning back to his phone.

Now that this school recently turned co-ed, it uses the newly built school building which Keiji was walking towards.

(He notices a pack of angry girls in kendo uniforms running after the trio while waving their shinais.)

" _Oh_ " realized Keiji.

He then turned to look at his application form for more information.

" _So I'm supposed to go meet the student council president for a tour of the school, well time to ask for directions then._ "

As he was about to go on his way for directions, he ran into someone which caused him to bump his face into said someone's…. _chest_?

Keiji quickly he pulled back to see that that someone was a tall female student with glasses and short black hair.

She then pushed her glasses back while giving a frown

" _Way to start the day Keiji._ "

He tried to start his apology but got cut off

"Are you Kurenai Keiji?" The student interrupted.

"Yes and I'm sorry for..."

"You can save the apology for later." She said sternly that sent a chill down Keiji's spine

"My name is Shitori Souna, a third year and the Student Council President. I believe you're here to see me for the tour and your transfer right?"

"Y-Yes I am!" replied a flustered Keiji.

"Well then, on behalf of the student council, I welcome you to Kuoh Academy."

"A-Arigato Kaichou!" Keiji bowed in respect

" _Hopefully I don't get expelled on the first day for this!_ " thought Keiji turning red.

* * *

 **And I'm going to end it there for the prologue. Leave a review and pm me if you liked it and tell me how I can improve as I'm still new to writing fan fics.**

 **For all fan fictions that relate to the test for the new generation of riders would have a sneak preview so here's one**

Next time on The Devil's Violin…

"Hi, the name is Hyoudou Issei."

"Dude I just got asked out on a date!"

" _That song I've heard it before…!_ " (Rias)

"You must be Kurenai Keiji, nice to meet you. My name is Rias Gremory president of the occult research club."


	3. Chapter 1

**First before I start, I figured out that other writers did this so I'm going to answer to reviews here from the previous chapter.**

 **CrazyCriticer46:** I'll try but like I said I'm still new to this. Thx for the review btw

 **PizzaSpinner:** Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm adding Raynare, in fact I'm making her fall for Keiji but I'm not making her a bitch. I'm going to assume that you've read the Persona x highschool DxD fan fics that had Raynare spared but still act like a bitch. I'm gonna change her personality as I did not like her personality from those ones.

 **Toa Solaric:** Thanks and I hope you stick around. Love your kamen rider gaimx date a live fan fic. And don't worry Keiji won't become a devil here, I said so in the Introduction chapter.

 **(And now for the question I got asked the most)**

 **PersobaQeminod1, Ragna and Guest:** Maybe. So far I'm planning on Raynare to fall for Kayaba which is about it but there maybe more. I want Issei to still have is harem but I'll still make the girls be smitten by both of them.

 **Anyway, obligatory disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **And with all that out of the way, here's the first chapter of The Devil's Violin.**

 **The Devil's Violin Chapter 1: A Week of Madness**

"Follow me." said Souna as she walked into the building.

"Y-Yes madam!" Keiji frantically replied as he straightened himself and tried to catch up to the student council president.

" _For a woman with such a small build, she does walk fast_."

As they walked, Souna gave a him a brief introduction and tour of the school.

"These are the computer labs…."

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later…**_

"This is the music room where the music club operates after school."

" _Good somewhere to practice without drawing a crowd at lunch_."

"This is…" But before Souna could say a word, Keiji interrupted her.

"The old school building where currently the occult research club operates."

Souna was taken aback a bit by Keiji's observation.

"Hmm… you seem to know a little about our school."

"I've did a little research on my phone on the way here before you know… I'm sorry by the way!" Keiji apologized, bowing once more.

"Apology accepted, just make sure what happened this morning doesn't happen again."

"This school does not tolerate perverts, especially Hyoudou Issei and his friends."

" _So those are the guys this morning. Geez, I wonder what happened to them_?" He thought while rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"I strongly advise you to stay away from them."

Souna scared him. The way she spoke gave off some sort of evil aura where one screw up and you're gone.

"One more thing, stay away from the occult research club at all costs."

Keiji could only gulp down his uneasiness and nod his head before continuing the tour.

"And this is your classroom." She gestured him to the sliding door of the classroom next to them meaning that this concludes the tour.

"I hope that you would put on your best behavior and not tarnish Kuoh Academy's name." ordered Souna

"Y-Yes Kaichou, and thank you for the tour." The brunette bowed for the last final time.

"No need to be so formal just get in, don't keep the class waiting." Souna opened the sliding door where Keiji could see a few students and the teacher staring back at him through the door at first glance.

Keiji gave Souna a nod before entering the classroom with Souna outside closing the door behind him.

As he entered, he gave the teacher and the rest of the class a bow as a greeting.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student." Said the teacher, "I'm Sonada-sensei."

"Please," she gestured her hand to the front of the class. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

As Keiji made his way to the front, the class stared at him causing a drop of sweat to run down his forehead.

The class from one look was severely inconsistent gender wise with the amount of girls outnumbering the boys, with one of the boys at the back getting his attention the most due to him having a several bruises on his face.

" _I'm gonna guess that's Issei, gee those girls were brutal to him_."

"H-Hello everyone, my name is Kurenai Keiji." He introduced, "I will be joining Kuoh Academy this year, it is nice to meet you and hope that we could get along."

" _Hopefully that was good. Why did I inherit my grandfather's shyness?!"_

…

There were a few seconds of silence before an uproar could be heard mostly from the majority of the females drooling over him. Considering Keiji's bishounen looks, it was expected so it wasn't really a surprise to him but more of an inconvenience.

" _Well there goes all my alone time."_

"O-okay class quiet down! I want the class to welcome Kurenai-san properly, not scare him away!" yelled Sonada-sensei causing the ruckus to subside within seconds

"Thank you and thank you Kurenai-san for that introduction. Now go ahead and pick your seat."

"Arigato Sensei." Keiji thanked

There were two options in front of him, one was surrounded by several girls near the inside windows and another at back corner where most of the guys were next to Issei near the windows that faced outside.

Most guys would usually go for the first one if they get the same reaction like Keiji did when introducing himself but….

" _Guys it is then. Gonna need some room to breathe and not girls sitting beside me trying to get into my pants."_

As Keiji approached his seat, he could see all the girls constantly gawking at him from all angles. It was only when he reached where the guys were that the gawking stopped but was instead replaced with whispers between the girls consisting of:

"Mou! He's so cute, why wouldn't he sit with us?"

"I know right? I just wanna cuddle him up."

"I wish I could sit on his lap."

"He's so shy but that just makes him adorable, maybe I would have a chance with unlike Kiba-san."

"No way, I'm gonna talk to him first during lunch."

"No I will."

After all he heard, it caused him to blush but at the same time curse his good looks as all he wants is to be alone and play his violin.

As he sat down he could hear a few more whispers before Sonoda-sensei hit the white board with her marker to get their attention.

"Alright class I want to take out your books and turn to page…"

As Keiji took his seat, he got a whisper from the fellow brunette with bruises beside him. He was wearing the uniform but with the blazer unbuttoned revealing a red shirt underneath.

"Psst..! Keiji-san, how in the world did you do it?"

"Do what?" Keiji whispered back before realizing what he meant. "Oh that, yeah for some reason my great grandfather's flawless flirting ways converted into looks and applied itself to me."

"Dude, fortune favours you man."

"Not really, it's more of a curse than anything."

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you my name. Hi, the name is Hyoudou Issei but you can just call me Issei."

"Yeah I've heard your name from Kaichou, you're one of the three guys that got your ass beat by those kendo girls this morning."

"Come on man. You already have girls flocking over you so you don't know how I feel. Wait did you just say that you've heard my name from Kaichou? Yess! Maybe she could be the 6th member in my harem!"

"Geez, you're really are a pervert." He whispered before turning back to his books.

As the lesson went on, Keiji had to bear with Issei's… let's just say interesting personality. Spanning from telling Kayaba what type of girls he gonna get into his harem, a speech about the female chest and pictures of a few of the female classmates drawn naked by Issei.

" _What have I done to deserve this?! Did I really sin that bad that I'm paying the price now_?!"

At first Keiji thought that Issei was just a normal outgoing guy but boy was he wrong.

Issei had an obsession, an unhealthy one to be exact.

His love for girls, harems and the female anatomy was clearly at an inhuman level. Keiji knew that his great-grandfather was a giant womanizing pervert as well but Issei just stomps the competition flat if there even is one for the biggest pervert of all time but if there is Issei wins by a landslide.

As lunchtime came around, Keiji knew he had to face the inevitable: Being offered lunch by girls.

So as he took out his bento from his bag and unraveled it, he mentally braced himself for the onslaught of girls trying to feed him or offer him their food.

He tried over and over again to kindly reject the girls but they just kept coming and some refused to leave until he accepted their food.

By the time he finished the lunch he brought himself, there was about 4 times the amount of food he brought on his table by the girls that he definitely could not finish.

" _Well can't let all this perfectly good food go to waste, this could cover my lunches and dinners for the week at least."_ Thought Keiji as he quietly packed all the food he received in containers offered by the girls into an extra tote bag he brought just in case.

" _Please tell me I'm that I'm done with this test…I can't take this any longer…."  
_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Souna was sitting in her office looking through Keiji's application slip.

"Kurenai Keiji…. That surname….now where have I heard that before?" She pondered.

" _Something about this boy was not natural when I first saw him, I can sense it… but what is it?!"_

She thought long and hard searching through her memory banks.

" _I got it_!"

Souna quickly went through the shelves that were filled to the brim with books.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed pulling out a black and red book titled: The Forgotten Races

She quickly flipped through page after page before stopping on one.

" _No… It can't be…_!"

She immediately closed the book before picking up an old-fashioned coil phone and dialed a number.

"Rias, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Music room entrance...**

" _Finally peace and quiet…"_ Keiji thought as he opened the door to the music room.

He stood there in the middle and took a deep breath.

"Snifffff….Ahhhh…"

" _I can hear the music of this room… I won't let the Kurenai family down_!"

He then pulled out the Kurenai family heirloom The Bloody Rose from his violin case he brought along.

With the violin in his hand, he closed his eyes to focus an image in his mind before he started to play the same distinct song that his great-grandfather wrote.

Without realizing that the door to the music room was opened, the melody from the violin spread in a wide radius from where it was attracting several students (mostly girls) to it.

As Keiji played, he leaves the crowd of students outside peaking through the door listening to him play unnoticed.

One of the audience members was a tall girl with long crimson red hair and blue-green eyes with a voluptuous figure that seemed to be in her late teens.

" _That song, I've heard it before…_!"

" _Sona was right about him_!"

Keiji was so immersed that he continued to play for about five minutes before ending it with the signature Kurenai chord pluck and two last strokes.

As he lowered his violin and opened his eyes, he was surprised to hear a huge round of applause behind him.

The next few minutes were utter chaos for Keiji as he had to deal with girls asking for his autograph and to take pictures with him.

"Hmmmmphhhhh…!" The tall female redhead cleared her throat which caught the attentions of every student in the general vicinity even keiji.

"I would like to talk to Kurenai Keiji in private so if everyone could leave that would be nice, is that that ok with you Kurenai-kun?"

"H-Huh? Oh! Ummm…. Yeah sure!" replied an embarrassed Keiji.

As she approached him, the students surrounding him made space for her along with a few whispers.

"I-It's one of the Two Great Ladies,Rias-sama!"

"W-Why is she here?!"

"Could it be that she has a thing for Kurenai-san?!"

" _Two Great Ladies? What kind of strange title is that?"_

"Excuse me, I did say that I would like to speak to Kurenai-kun in **private**."

Within seconds, the entire crowd dispersed leaving Keiji and Rias the only ones in the room.

" _What does she want with me? Whatever you do, do not confess your love to me or I'll have the entire school's male population come for my head!"_

Keiji became red again, this time red enough for Rias to notice.

"Hmm? What? Never seen a beautiful woman before? Well I'm delighted to be your first."

"U-Umm…Uhhh….t-thank you?" Keiji replied with a drop of sweat running down from his forehead.

She really lived up to her title, she had the looks and the authority to even get rid of a crowd.

The redhead let out a little giggle that made the brunette a little afraid.

"You're a real cutie you know that?" Teased Rias

Keiji continued to turn red, almost like replacing his head with a tomato would not make a difference sort of red.

"I-I'm not that adorable, I'm just not really good with people and socializing."

"Well let me help you out then."

Rias gestured a hand to him.

"You must be Kurenai Keiji, nice to meet you. My name is Rias Gremory president of the occult research club. But just call me Rias-senpai"

"M-my name is Kurenai Keiji, n-nice to meet you." Keiji replied in nervous tone while shaking Rias's hand slowly.

After letting both their hands go, Rias observed him for a while before speaking again.

"That was a beautiful song by the way, I love the pluck at the end."

"T-Thank you, my great-grandfather was the one who wrote the song and my grandfather taught me how to play it."

"Hmm… I see…"

"Anyway, I would like to see you in the occult research club on Sunday if you don't mind."

"B-but Kaichou told me to not enter the occult research club."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her you're welcomed in."

"Well, I've got some business to attend to so I hope to see on Sunday at the occult research club room, Ja ne."

Rias left the room closing the door behind her.

"Arigato! Rias-senpai!" Keiji bowed in respect

Rias stood outside and heard the boy.

"What an interesting fellow." Rias said with a smile before walking back to class.

* * *

 _ **After school…**_

Rias opened the door to the occult club's room while being greeted by the vice-president of the occult club, best friend and fellow Great Lady, Himejima Akeno. A female student with like Rias, a voluptuous figure but with a long black ponytail tied by an orange ribbon and violet eyes instead.

"Ara Ara, Buchou must've a hard day. How about some tea to soothe your nerves." Akeno chimed in with a smile.

"I'll appreciate it, thank you." Rias replied as she sat on one of the couches in the room.

"So Buchou, what are your plans for that perverted little boy, Hyoudou-kun and that cutie, Kurenai-kun?" Akeno asked as she poured the tea into Rias's cup.

"Don't worry Akeno, they are in good hands." Rias answered with a smile before taking a sip of her tea.

"By the way, where's Kiba and Koneko-Chan?"

"They said that they would be a little late today."

"Just tell them not to be late on Sunday, we have a special guest coming by."

"Ara Ara, I wonder who this special guest might be." Akeno replied.

Rias just continued to drink her tea in silence with no response.

" _Kurenai-Kun… are you really who I think you are_? _A fangire_?"

She let out a small giggle before realizing that her cup was empty.

* * *

 _ **Friday…**_

For Keiji, the week when by in a blur but he has gotten used to his usual daily routine.

The week went by daily like this: Wake up, go to school, tolerate Issei before lunch, try to happily accept as many of the food he gets from girls as possible during lunch, hide in the music room to practice but with the door closed this time, tolerate Issei again after lunch along with his two fellow pervert buddies, Matsuda and Motohama when together are called the "Perverted Trio" before finally go home and repeating the same routine over and over again for the week. There were even rumours spreading about Keiji being the second prince of Kuoh and that Issei has been trying to prevent that by "corrupting" him but so far has been unsuccessful.

But Sunday was gonna be different, not only was he invited to enter the occult research club's room after school which students say only a select few were able to join, Issei had some news for him during lunch.

"Dude I just got asked out on a date!"

But before Keiji could respond, Issei thrusts at his face a picture of a girl on his phone who for once was not naked which kinds surprised him considering all the other pictures Issei showed him. She had black hair and violet eyes like Akeno just without the ponytail and seductive looks. She wore a school uniform consisting of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Her name is Amano Yuuma and she's my girlfriend!" Issei exclaimed in glee.

"And we're going on our first date on Sunday!"

Keiji was pretty surprised by the news, knowing that a girl would be interested in him despite his pervert mindset.

"When did she even confess to you?"

"Yesterday! After school!" Issei chirped happily.

"Ok but why exactly?"

"I dunno, she said that she was from another school and has eyes on me for quite a while. She also said I was also the most handsome and charming guy she met."

" _I really highly f**king doubt that."_

"Well congrats man, never thought a pervert like you would ever get one." smirked Keiji.

"Hey! I can't help it man, I JUST LOVE BREASTS!" This time it was loud enough for everyone in the class to hear him which resulted in several million yard death stares and a slight chuckle by Keiji.

Issei just flushed red and lowered his head in embarrassment before continuing with the sandwich he was eating.

" _What an amusing fellow, hopefully he still has a chance to back out of the relationship with this Amano Yuuma before it goes downhill."  
_

* * *

 _ **Saturday…**_

Throughout the week, somehow with Issei getting a girlfriend, he gets twice as annoying. This time with pictures of a nude Amano Yuuma and a long talk on what Issei was planning for the date. Keiji just sat there and tolerated as much of Issei's perverted bullcrap without ending up strangling Issei by the neck.

"And then after the movie, we're going to end of the date at the park. Maybe I could even stretch it even further and get laid back at my place!" Issei was in total pervert mode while saying that.

" _Please God, if you're up there_! _What have I done to deserve such cruelty_?!"

"Well whatever it is good luck with your date, you're gonna need it." Keiji said while packing up the last of his books into his bag.

"By the way, I've heard that you were invited to the occult research club tommorow. Man I wish I could be there with you so I can see the Two Great Ladies!"

"Dude, you've already got a date with a girl that looks way beyond your league, you should consider yourself lucky. And secondly how in hell did you know I got invited?"

"Yeah you're right but I'll make sure those two become members of my harem along with Yuuma-chan!" Issei exclaims while pumping his fist.

"Oh yeah and I knew about your invitation because I saw Rias-senpai talking to you in the music room."

"So you were spying on me then?"

"Yeah pretty muc…Arghh!" before Issei could finish Keiji kicked him in the leg causing him to balance helplessly in pain on the other leg while holding the injured leg.

"What the hell man?!"

"That'll teach you to respect people's privacy. Do that again and I'll get the girl kendo team to castrate you."

"Ok! Ok! Geez don't need to go that far…"

"Anyway I gotta go, don't worry the pain would only last a few minutes usually its a few hours at full strength. Ja ne." He says while exiting the classroom.

 _ **Sunday, Old school building…**_

It felt weird for Keiji to be at school on a Sunday but he was invited to a club that barely anyone could enter much less even join. How could he say no to that?

Keiji reached for the door and gave it a knock.

"Welcome Kurenai-kun, we were expecting you." Akeno greeted while opening the door.

 _"I'm gonna guess she's the other great lady I've heard about. Gotta admit, these two ladies really live up to their titles."_

"T-thank you Himejima-senpai." Keiji thanked.

"Ara Ara, how does my little kouhai know my name?" asked Akeno

"Your title and things I've heard around school about you, Himejima-senpai." Keiji replies

"Just call me Akeno-senpai, Kurenai-kun." The brunette nods in agreement as he enters the room.

It was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-styled couches and chairs along the walls. There was also another room at one side that seemed to be a shower of sorts. Finally in the centre was a weird magic circle engraved on the floor.

" _Wow, they really took care of the place."_

Rias was sitting on one of the couches with a cup of tea resting in her hand.

Next to her was the mascot of Kuoh Academy, Koneko Toujou. She had a petite figure which made her look way younger than she is supposed to, white hair and hazel eyes with two long bangs on the front with a black cat hairpin holding each side and was wearing the Kuoh female uniform minus the shoulder cape. She had a cold expressionless look on her face and sat there munching on a mizu-yokan.

Sitting at the left end chair beside Koneko was the acclaimed Prince of Kuoh Academy, Yuuto Kiba. He had the bishounen looks like Keiji only this time with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under the left eye. He sat there with a calm look and a smile all the while sharpening a sword on his lap.

"Ah, you're here Kurenai-kun. Good to see you."

* * *

 _ **Minutes later…**_

So they were devils.

Rias showed Keiji her black and almost bat-like devil wings to him as proof which was not really much of a shock considering that he was part fangire and a part of royal family like Rias was with the Gremory Clan aka the House of Gremory of the 72 pillars and she is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Apparently long ago, the angels of heaven, the devils of hell and the fallen were at war with each other. The three factions fought and fought, killing half of the 72 pillars clans along with the four great Satans of the underworld and even God himself which caused the war to finally end. However there is still tension between the three factions which could start up the war once more though a peace treaty is planned in the near future. The war was known as the The Great War and many lives were taken during that period but only a few remained neutral the dragons and the 11 monster races which included the fangire. Speaking of fangire, they know who he is.

More specifically, they know that he was part fangire. The only reason why the 11 monster races remained neutral from The Great War was because they had a war of their own. Somehow all the fangire of this world went extinct many years ago during The Great War period due to their dictatorial king. The fangire queen chose Keiji's great-grandfather, Otoya Kurenai as her trump card in her revolution.

"The queen was not satisfied with the king ,also known as the bat fangire, due to him having no actual love for her and only wanting the the rest of the other 10 monster races dead so that the fangires could trive. With that, she intended to reform the fangire royal family. So with a few manipulations here and there, she and Kurenai killed the king and became the new rulers of the fangire race." Rias said as she placed the empty teacup she just drank from onto the tray Akeno was holding.

" _So the Kivats didn't exist…huh good to know."_

"At first the queen had it all, a new kingdom just the way she wanted and a new king who loved her. But over time, Kurenai became corrupted by the power he was given. Eventually it led to the couple having fights leaving only Kurenai alive."

"With his wife dead, he fell into madness and insanity, hunting down and killing every fangire he sees. Fangire after fangire fell to his wrath until there was none left. With the entire race dead and the guilt piled up in him afterwards, he kicked the bucket."

"How did he kill the king and the rest of the fangire race in the first place?" Keiji asked.

"With the Sagarc belt and Jacorder. Long ago, the king made a deal with the race known as the Sagarcs, white UFO-like creatures to help him begin his conquest to kill the rest of the monster races and promised the Sagarc leader to leave the its race unharmed. The Sagarc that was chosen and commanded by the king however was sadistic and only craved the evil intent that lied in the king. The Sagarc manipulated him in every way and showed no mercy to the other races, not even the Sagarc race itself thus breaking the promise. However it was said that there are four out of the 11 monster races each the last of their kind that were sealed in a forbidden castle called Castle Doran. The Sagarc only left him for a new host after his defeat."

"Lemme guess, Kurenai Otoya was that new host after the king's defeat." Keiji said as he ate one of the cookies served by Akeno.

"It was to be expected since the Sagarc saw the potential evil intent that was waiting to be unleashed in him. Kurenai tried fighting with the inner demons within him that was controlled by the Sagarc, and that eventually led to his death."

"What happened to the Sagarc afterwards?"

"While near death's door, Kurenai tried to take the Sagarc with him but failed. Now it roams looking for its next host he finds worthy." Rias finished as she received another cup of tea from Akeno.

"So what makes you think I'm related to Kurenai Otoya in the first place? I could just be any other Kurenai out there." Keiji replied

"The song you played in the music room that day was a dead giveaway and telling me that that song was written by your great-grandfather and was taught to you by your grandfather was even more of a giveaway. And from what I remember Kurenai Otoya and the queen never had a child and somehow you have the same surname and is a fangire/human hybrid."

"Wait you knew the song?!"  
"Indeed. When Kurenai Otoya was crowned the new king of the fangires, there was a ceremony held and the three devil clans were invited where Kurenai Otoya played that very same exact song that I listened to as a little girl."

"It was mesmerizing to say the least…" Rias said while sipping her tea.

There was a moment of silence as Keiji took all that information in.

" _So apparently the Kivats don't exist, my great-grandfather of this world went bad shit crazy and Castle Doran is in some unknown location. Great…. How am I supposed to pass this test again?"_ Keiji thought as he sighed to himself.

"So what are you going to do now? Kill me just because I could be a descendent of a once ruthless dictator and be the next host of this evil Sagarc?"

"Why would I ever do that if I have no reason to? Just don't give me a reason to by causing trouble around my territory. Is that ok?" Rias said with a smile while giving an aura similar to the one Sona gave off during his first day at the school.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...**_

Keiji was walking back to his apartment after his meeting with the occult research club members.

He has been offered peerage by Rias but he of course rejected the offer. He was not stupid enough give up his humanity like that. Rias also said something about adding Issei as well but he did not give it much thought.

It has been a crazy week for him and was looking forward to the rest of night off. He gets teleported to a world where heaven and hell are at war,

his friend Issei if you could call him that gets a date despite his pervert ways, his own fangire heritage gets exposed, the fangire race of this world went extinct long ago and devils are at his own school.

"What's next? Issei's date is a fallen angel?" Keiji grumbles under his breath.

The next few minutes were just the sounds of footsteps by Keiji walking until a loud scream of pain was added. It could be heard from the park where Issei was supposed to end his date at.

" _Me and my big mouth…"_

Keiji's feet instinctively took off, running towards the origin of the cry.

The evening grew darker and darker as he got closer. He knew something was wrong.

He found himself in front of the park's fountain. There he found Issei's date, Amano Yumma, only now she wore some really revealing spandex and was… _floating?_

Yep. She was floating in the air with her jet-black feathered wings spread out. A sudden word then came out of Keiji's mouth softly.

"Fallen…"

The violet eyes, long hair and flawless body was Amano Yuuma's, the picture he was shown by Issei even confirmed it all.

He guessed it right, Issei's date is a fallen angel.

He slowly lowered his gaze to see what the flying figure what staring at before causing his blood to freeze along with the rest of his body.

 _"Issei…"_

He laid there against the fountain dead with a bright glowing shaft lodged into his chest and a pool of blood surrounding him. Pieces of his clothes and blood even got on to the fountain and into the fountain water itself.

A shot of sorrow hit him as he sees Issei on the brink of death.

Fortunately for him, the fallen angel did not notice him and just disappeared into the night but before giving one last evil laugh.

Keiji ran up to Issei and looked for a heartbeat.

But it was official.

He is dead.

He looked blankly at the corpse of his friend before forming a small smile on his face and a tear falling from his eye. He never really considered him a friend but knows Issei considers him as one. No matter what he would be there to tell his tales of harems, women and womanly body parts despite Keiji ignoring him most of the time. Even with all that, Keiji could not bring himself to hating Issei as he has shown himself to be a decent person. He was kind, loyal and would not leave his friends hanging no matter what which is something Keiji could respect. But now with him dead, Keiji knew that he had to save him...or rather get someone to save him.

"Don't worry my pervertic friend, I know someone who can give you new life, it may not be the way you expected but hey you at least get another chance at life to be a harem king." Keiji said putting his hand on Issei's bleeding chest.  
"Isn't that right Rias-senpai?"

Keiji turned to see Rias appear from the trees behind him.

"You must have some good senses to know that I'm around." Said Rias crossing her arms.

"You did say that this is your territory and would know about anything immediately that goes wrong here." Kayaba stood up with bloody hands.

"How perceptive of you. However, did I just see you have a man tear from that?"

"N-N-No! I'm just sweating from my eyes! Now please resurrect this guy before anyone sees and suspects me of murder."

Rias giggled a little before speaking.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Rias replies as she takes out eight chess pawn pieces.

"What are those for?" Keiji asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Rias replied smiling.

* * *

 **Author's notes: In this universe, the 13 demon races is named the 11 monster races instead just so not to confuse it with the other demons from the underworld. And yes Kivats don't exist here and apparently mermaids exist in the highschool dxd universe only that they have two types. One is the one we all know, a human body with a fish tail instead of legs while the other had a fish head and human legs. And if your'e wondering no I don't count the merman race as the same thing as they look way different then a typical mermaid.**

 **And we'll leave it at there. Sorry if this was uploaded late as I've been trying to make sure this chapter was good and been busy IRL with national exams.**

 **Also Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger as well, this chapter has been going on for too long for me even though it may be quite short if you guys read it.**

 **Anyway as usual leave me a review and pm me if you like! This is GhouliXEye signing out!**

 **Next time on The Devil's Violin...**

"I'm leaving you to take care of her"

"Your sacred gear may be powerful but still failed to save her!

"Keiji-san! Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"Henshin!"


	4. UPDATE

**Hey guys…so yeah, sorry for not uploading in a long time. I'm currently working on Chapter 2 for The Devil's Violin but it is going to take a while. And also for this story, I changed the name of the OC from Kayaba to Keiji as I found out that Kayaba is a Japanese surname not a first name. So I had to edit the previous chapters significantly.**

 **That is all from me but I can't leave you guys without something so here's a look at the next chapter (Note: May change when officially released but want to see what you guys think of it.)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **The Devil's Violin Chapter 2: The Fallen and the crucified nun**

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kurenai-kun. Don't worry about Issei, he'll be fine by tomorrow." Rias assures Keiji.

"Arigato Rias-senpai and by the way just call me Keiji."

They were both at Keiji's doorstep. The red head heiress has explained to Keiji the entire concept of the Rating games and the different pieces used. It kinda reminded him of the ranks given to the fangires who served the fangire king. The eight pawn pieces that were used to resurrect Issei apparently have the ability to promote to any of the other chess pieces excluding the king piece. And then there were the Sacred Gears which were one of the main purposes of the pieces. Humans or human hybrids born in this world are gifted by God a Sacred gear created by him. These Sacred gears are a part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. People whom posses these Sacred Gears even had their name etched in history. These things also vary in rarity but the ones that should be looked out for are the Longinus Sacred Gears which have the potential to slay gods. Only thirteen of them exist and all of them unique in their own way. One little thing that intrigued Keiji was that the Sagarc of this world despite not being a Longinus Sacred Gear, was able to go toe to toe with one which was why there were a very small population of them created by God and that the only people that got one to obey them was the fangire king and Otoya Kurenai.

"Alright then Keiji-kun, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Rias-senpai" Keiji waved goodbye as Rias left for the elevator.

Closing the door behind him, Keiji let out a big sigh to calm himself from what just happened today. Kivat was there to greet him.

"Welcome back Keiji."

"Who was that with you outside? Sounded like a girl. Don't tell me you got a girlfriend already!" Kivat joked with a smirk

"Shut up Kivat."

"Wow, how rude. I was just joking."

" Gomen, it just has been a crazy day for me." Keiji replied in a tired state

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Next time…" The brunette replied while dragging himself onto the couch.

As he sat down to let out all the stress, Keiji almost fell asleep but notices something at the balcony that caught his attention…

What he saw at the corner of his eye was someone with a turquoise and silver helmet, small antennae and a red scarf at the balcony.

"Hey Kivat did you let someone in?"

"No. Why are you asking?" Kivat questioned

"I think someone is at the balcony."

"Huh? Can't be, I locked the door after you left and was the only one at home." Kivat said surprised. "Maybe someone broke in through the balcony while I was taking my nap."

I'm gonna go check." Keiji replied while getting up.

"Be careful." Kivat said catiously

As Keiji got up he felt a sudden surge of pain in his head.

" _What is this?!"_

The intense amount of pain that he felt was almost like he got mentally nuked in the head. It was unbearable. The world was spinning in front of him and he felt weaker after every step he took.

"Arghhh…." He groaned while holding his head.

"You ok Keiji?" Kivat asked in a concerned manner.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little headache. I'm gonna go check the balcony first." He said in a semi-weak tone.

While dragging himself to the balcony, his headache became even worst which also caused his vision to go blurry. Keiji felt really weak and he knew he was gonna pass out at anytime. He tried to fight it but the pangs of pain in his head were too much for him and so he collapsed.

What he saw last was Kivat flying to his face before everything went dark.

"Keiji! What's wrong?! Keijiiiii!"


	5. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of The Devil's Violin. As usual here are my replies to the reviews of the previous chapter. And also I've decided to only answer reviews that I think are worth for me to reply and are posted at the latest chapter currently on the site so any reviews made on an older chapter will not be answered but will still be taken into consideration. Also for reviews that I find asking the same thing I'll answer them both at once.**

 **CrazyCriticer46 and Hdzulfikar :** Well thanks for sticking around you two. I've decided to let Issei keep his harem while Kayaba would be paired with Raynare so he would not have the harem but he would still have "moments" with Issei's girls but they would still stay with Issei. Also Keiji would be slighty OP.

 **Anyway, obligatory disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **And with all that out of the way, here's the second chapter of The Devil's Violin.**

 **The Devil's Violin Chapter 2: The Fallen and the crucified nun**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kurenai-kun. Don't worry about Issei, he'll be fine by tomorrow." Rias assures Keiji.

"Arigato Rias-senpai and by the way just call me Keiji."

They were both at Keiji's doorstep. The red head heiress has explained to Keiji the entire concept of the Rating games and the different pieces used. It kinda reminded Kayaba of the ranks given to the fangires who served the fangire king. The eight pawn pieces that were used to resurrect Issei apparently have the ability to promote to any of the other chess pieces excluding the king piece. And then there were the Sacred Gears which were one of the main purposes of the pieces. Humans or human hybrids born in this world are gifted by God a Sacred gear created by him. These Sacred gears are a part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. People whom posses these Sacred Gears even had their name etched in history. These things also vary in rarity but the ones that should be looked out for are the Longinus Sacred Gears which have the potential to slay gods. Only thirteen of them exist and all of them unique in their own way. One little thing that intrigued Keiji was that the Sagarc of this world despite not being a Longinus Sacred Gear, was able to go toe to toe with one which was why there were a very small population of them created by God and that the only people that got one to obey them was the fangire king and Otoya Kurenai.

"Alright then Keiji-kun, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Rias-senpai" Kayaba waved goodbye as Rias left for the elevator.

Closing the door behind him, Kayaba let out a big sigh to calm himself from what just happened today. Kivat was there to greet him.

"Welcome back Keiji."

"Who was that with you outside? Sounded like a girl. Don't tell me you got a girlfriend already!" Kivat joked with a smirk

"Shut up Kivat."

"Wow, how rude. I was just joking."

" Gomen, it just has been a crazy day for me." Keiji replied in a tired state

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Next time…" The brunette replied while dragging himself onto the couch.

As he sat down to let out all the stress, Keiji almost fell asleep but notices something at the balcony that caught his attention…

Though he could not get a clear look, he sees someone with a red scarf walk past the balcony entrance.

"Hey Kivat did you let someone in?"

"No. Why are you asking?" Kivat questioned

"I think someone is at the balcony."

"Huh? Can't be, I locked the door after you left and was the only one at home." Kivat said confused. "Maybe someone broke in through the balcony while I was taking my nap."

I'm gonna go check." Keiji replied while getting up.

"Be careful." Kivat said catiously

As Keiji got up he felt a sudden surge of pain in his head.

" _What is this?!"_

The intense amount of pain that he felt was almost like he got mentally nuked in the head. It was unbearable. The world was spinning in front of him and he felt weaker after every step he took.

"Arghhh…." He groaned while holding his head.

"You ok Keiji?" Kivat asked in a concerned manner.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little headache. I'm gonna go check the balcony first." He said in a semi-weak tone.

While dragging himself to the balcony, his headache became even worst which also caused his vision to go blurry. Keiji felt really weak and he knew he was gonna pass out at anytime. He tried to fight it but the pangs of pain in his head were too much for him and so he collapsed.

What he saw last was Kivat flying to his face before everything went dark.

"Keiji! What's wrong?! Keijiiiii!"

* * *

It was black…

All Keiji could see was complete darkness, with nothing in sight. He was alone. At first he thought that he had died from that headache but knew that was just ridiculous. He then remembered what he saw at the balcony which was at that point that it hit him.

" _Damn it, don't tell me…"_

Suddenly a spotlight shines above him, Keiji found himself standing in the middle with darkness surrounding him. He was right.

" _I f**king knew it"_ Keiji cursed in his mind

"Just come out already! I still have to eat dinner and do my school assignments after this!" He yelled out loud.

"I see you're getting used to your new life here, Kurenai-san."

Keiji turned around to see the source of the voice, standing behind him.

There stood a figure in a black suit with two white stripes at the sides, silver gloves and boots, a green chestplate and the same turquoise and silver helmet with red eyes, antennae and a red scarf. He also had the iconic red and silver belt that every rider recognizes. His name was Hongo Takeshi aka Kamen Rider Ichigo, the very first Kamen Rider.

"Takeshi-Sensei, you seem well."

The Rider just nodded before speaking again with a serious tone

"Looks like you bumped into a few of the devils of this world." Hongo said with his arms crossed

"Yeah and a fallen angel that tried to kill a friend I made here as well."

"And before I forget, why was I sent here for the test? And what is my test?" Keiji continued a little frustrated due to all the crap he already went through.

"One at a time Kurenai-san." Hongo said with a stern tone.

"All right fine, what is my test then?" Keiji asked calmly changing his attitude.

"Good to see that my student still has some patience in him." He smiled.

"Your test Kurenai-san, involves this corrupt Sagarc that I'm pretty sure you've heard about from those devils." Hongo replied.

"Ok so what about it?" Keiji nodded

"This Sagarc is a threat to this world since it could summon fangires when with a host to do its bidding and we need you to kill it before it finds a new host."

" _Say what now?!"_

The sudden realization that not only did he had to fight an insane Sagarc but had to also fight it's army of fangires was ridiculous to Keiji.

"Woah, wait a minute. I never heard anything about this Sagarc being able to summon fangires from Rias-senpai! How did it even get this ability?!" Keiji asks.

"From what we know, this Sagarc not only went to find a new host, but also gathered the souls of the fangires that the Kurenai Otoya of this world killed before and fused them to itself. So now all this Sagarc needs is a host to utilize this new ability." Hongo explained. "However even with all that power it still runs on life energy, it feeds off the host that it finds worthy for that energy and could even feed off other humans or human hybrids while having a host. The goal of this Sagarc is still unknown but we can't let it go around killing people and taking their life energy."

"Hmmm…." He mumbled as he took in the information he was given.

"You may turn down this mission if you want but you will lose your right as a Kamen Rider."

Keiji was a little hesistant about the mission but knew that if he did not take it on, the Sagarc could potentially even be a threat to the people and students of Kuoh which he could not let happen as a Kamen Rider. He would not let anyone get hurt especially the friends that he made at Kuoh Academy.

"Alright then, I'll take it on." Keiji replied.

Hongo smiled back under his helmet after seeing the confidence Keiji had in him.

"Good to see you're prepared Kurenai-san, here this might help." He said as he tossed something into Keiji's hands.

In his hand was the Doran fuestle.

"Wait how did you get this?"

"I got the fuestle from your father, he told me to give this to you when you take the test and as for Castle Doran, go ask that red-haired devil since she is the one who told you about Castle Doran being sealed away maybe she would know the location of it. I believe that there are a few things in there that you might need." Hongo explained.

Even though Hongo sounded suspicious with that explanation, he knew that if he was gonna go fight a blood-thirsty Sagarc and it's fangire army while a war between the three biblical factions was raging, he was gonna more than just his belt and Kivat.

"Ok…Soooo… What now?" Keiji asked as he looked up to Hongo only to get punched in the face by him thus knocking him out.

"Ompphh!"

" _What the hell Sensei?!"_

* * *

Keiji slowly opened his eyes only to find himself back lying down in his own living room with Kivat standing on his chest while he stared at the ceiling with the Doran fuestle in hand.

"What happened Keiji?! You just fainted out of nowhere!" Kivat asked frantically.

"A visit from Takeshi-sensei happened along with a punch from him to boot. But at least I got some info about our test here, so that's a plus." Said Kayaba while he tries to get his head straight. Despite his old age, Hongo still did pack a punch even in Keiji's dreams!

"Eehhhhh?! You mean Takeshi Hongo?! The first rider?!"

"Yeah, well anyway we got a mission on our hands. I'll fill you in tomorrow morning. Right now I need some dinner and gotta finish up my school assignments later." Keiji says as he drags himself into his room to change his clothes.

"All right then, we'll talk about it tommorow."

"Oh yeah by the way, your coming with me to school from now on."

"Wait really?!" exclaimed the bat

"Yes really and with that no staring at people's necks that's just gonna weird them out."

"Awwww… ok…" said the disappointed bat

* * *

 _ **Saturday…**_

Another week was almost pasted ever since Keiji came to this world. He is currently working part-time at a convenience store in order to make a living while still at school. He also managed to get some information from Rias about Castle Doran but in exchange promised her that he would reconsider her offer for peerage. Apparently, the last location of Castle Doran is only known by the Governor General of the fallen angels, Azazel.

Fortunately for Keiji, he seems to be a fallen angel that was on sort of good terms with the devils as they were meaning to sign a peace treaty between the three factions soon so Rias was able to help set up a meeting for yesterday after school between him and Azazel.

* * *

 _ **Yesterday…**_

Keiji was at the location on where his GPS says he was supposed to meet the leader of the fallen angels. The location was a café and Keiji took a seat and ordered some coffee. Kivat was there as well near the windows hanging behind the curtains. Keiji felt at ease but remained cautious for the fallen angel to arrive.

After a few minutes, the door at the entrance opened while a chime could be heard from the bell. Keiji turned his attention to person entering the café.He was tall man that looked to be at his mid to late twenties with an average body build, black hair with gold bangs and a black goatee. He wore a red trench coat that had a v neck revealing part of his chest and lots of belts on both arms and waist while wearing grey pants and black boots. The man then slowly approached to Keiji's table and spoke.

"Kurenai Keiji?" The man asked.

" _So this is Azazel the Governor General of the fallen angels."_

"Yes and you must be Azazel right?" Keiji gestures his hand to him.

"Indeed, it is nice to finally meet the last of the fangire race." Azazel replied shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you too. To think that friendly fallen angels exist unlike the one that I encountered." Keiji says while remembering what happened to Issei.

"Well I'm glad to see that at you trust me despite what the rest of my race has done." Said Azazel as he took his seat. " I suppose that you had a run-in with one of my subordinates? Latte please." He asked before placing his order to the waiter near him.

"Yeah and she killed a friend of mine. From what I know, her name is Amano Yuuma but I doubt that is her real name." Keiji says while taking a sip of his coffee.

The fallen angel thanks the waiter for his beverage before speaking. "You must be talking about Raynare, I initially sent her to keep an eye of your friend as I believe that he wields a weapon that could make him go berserk if not controlled." He takes a sip of his latte. "Which is why Raynare is there to inform me if that ever happens, but turns out she disobeyed my orders."

"Any idea why she would do that?" the brunette asks.

Azazel sighs before speaking. "I think she is working under a fellow leader of mine. For you see I prefer to solve problems through peaceful means as I find violence too much of a bother. However unlike me, the rest of the leaders think otherwise. There is one person whom I know that hates my guts, he goes by the name of Kokabiel."

"So he's our suspect for now?" Keiji asked.

"Yes, though there are a few others like him. But he is the most likely suspect. He has been skipping meetings between us fallen for the past year and I've seen him even talk to a few of my subordinates including Raynare." Azazel let out another sigh. "She even had a hot sexy body and a loyal heart, to think she would betray me like this. Oh well I'll just have to start from scratch again with my renewed harem."

"Wait what?" Keiji looked at him shocked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm an ex-harem king. Back then I have had hundreds of harems over the millennia." Azazel smirked pridefully before take another sip of his latte. "Unfortunately, this was one of the reasons why I fallen, but of course I won't let that keep me down from getting my harem back."

" _This guy has Issei's perverted personality written all over him except that he is at least able to get the girl."_ Thought Keiji

"Well, I bet you could teach a friend of mine a few of your tricks. He's also trying to be harem king." Keiji says while remembering the speeches by Issei.

"Oh really? I would like to meet him then." The fallen angel replies intrigued.

"Sure, in fact you might already know him. But back to why I called you here for this meeting." Keiji switches to a serious tone. "I've heard from Rias-senpai that you are the only one that knows that last location of Castle Doran. I hoping that you would take me there."

The man waves a finger at him . "Now now, I don't just to things like that for free, I require something in return and the reason why you need it. So let me ask you this, if I were to provide you my services and take you to that location, what would you give me in return and would you tell me the reason why?"

"Alright, then let's negotiate." Keiji takes out a notepad and pen. "I'm pretty sure you've heard about the Sagarc that wiped the fangire race right?"

"Of course, that Sagarc was powerful fortunately it hasn't found a suitable host since."

"Well, I want to defeat it before it finds one and cause havoc on earth."

The fallen angel seemed stunned upon hearing that.

"You seem quite brave and confident that you could beat it. Why's that?" Azazel asks curiously.

"Let's just say that I've got a trick up my sleeve and I require a few things at Castle Doran to complete it." Keiji smirked. "Here I told you my reasons, so tell me your price but I have a few terms for it so write it down." Keiji hands the notepad and pen over.

"Go ahead." Said the fallen angel with the notepad and pen in hand.

"Number one, I don't work for you or your faction, I prefer to work on my own and not with any other faction either. So this is a one-time thing, after that no more." Azazel nods and gestures me to continue. "Number two, everything you see in Castle Doran must be kept confidential." He looked a little hesitant at first but in the end nods reluctantly. "And Number three, none of your prices must have me kill anyone I find innocent."

"Is that it?" He asks Keiji

"Yes, so what is my price?"

"I've given it some thought, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm gonna entrust Raynare to you."

" _Say what now?!"_

"Excuse me but why?" Keiji asks in an irritated manner.

"As you know she defied my orders and betrayed me, so instead of killing her, I'm going to let her go." Azazel explains. "So I'm entrusting you with her."

"But why me of all people? I know you hate violence so killing her isn't an option but couldn't you just imprison her in oh I don't know some sort of chamber where you fallen angels hang around?"

"There's a problem with that. If I imprison her, Kokabiel or whoever she works for could just let her out without me knowing." He places his finished cup of latte down. "And don't even think about keeping her with Rias, she would kill Raynare in a heartbeat after what she has done. So that leaves me no other choice but you. And since you said you wouldn't kill, I figured that she would stay safe with you."

"I said only the ones I find innocent I wouldn't kill and after what Raynare did, I don't think she counts."

Again Azazel waves his finger at Keiji in response. "No can do little fangire, even though I decided to leave her to you I still treasure the lives of my fellow fallen angels that follow me and that includes her. So unless you don't want me to take you to that location, you better cooperate."

" _This guy is really getting on my nerves."_

Keiji had no choice but to give in even though he was reluctant to do so.

"Alright fine, I'll take her in as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"Then we'll call it a deal then." Azazel gestures his hand over.

"Indeed." The two shooked hands in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Alleyway…**_

Both of them were in a dark alleyway just to make sure nobody sees them just teleport away.

"Ok we should be good here, you ready little fangire?" teased Azazel.

"First off, please don't call me that ever again," Keiji said a little irritated. "Secondly, I got someone I would like you to meet first. Kivat!"

The cartoonish-looking bat came flying out of hiding and perched himself on Keiji's shoulder.

"A bat?"

"Nice to meet you Governor General Azazel, I've heard that you know the location of Castle Doran?"

"No need for formalities, just call me Azazel and may I know yours?"

"The name is Kivat the fifth and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well then, it is nice to make your acquaintance Kivat the fifth. And Yes I do know the last location of Castle Doran and I was about to take your partner here there."

"Well about that," Keiji cleared his throat, "I'm going to need him to come with us."  
"What for?" Azazel raised his eyebrow a bit.

"You'll see soon enough, just trust me on this."

Despite being suspicious, the fallen angel eventually agrees after giving it some thought.

"Alright fine. Just make sure you don't betray my trust or I'll have to take matters at my own hands."

"Thank you." Both Keiji and Kivat bowed.

Azazel turned and started to draw a circle with one of his hands which caused a giant magic circle to appear. The magic circle reminded Keiji of the lessons thought to him by Soma-sensei and his grandson, Soma Kazuki. But one thought let to another and now Keiji has an odd craving for sugar donuts.

" _Really?! Now of all times to be hungry?!"_ Keiji held his grumbling stomach.

"You ok?" Azazel look over to Keiji.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just go."

"Follow me then." Azazel gestures over to Keiji and Kivat as he walks into the magic circle.

The two follow and on the other side, find themselves near the edge of a cliff in the middle of some sort of forest with a wide view of a waterfall flowing down to a huge lake of some kind. The view was breathtaking to say the least.

Azazel stood there staring at the view.

"So this is the place?" Keiji asks.

"Quite the view though" chimed Kivat

"Indeed, it is quite beautiful and yes this is the location," He turns to the two with a smile. "Ever since that Sagarc sealed it away, many have tried to look for Castle Doran but all have failed even me."

"That Sagarc must've hid it pretty well then." Kivat added.

"Yes it did," Azazel nodded. "So what is this trick you were talking about that you needed Castle Doran for?"

"You'll see soon enough." Keiji said as he took out the Doran fuestle from his pocket.

"Kivat!" Keiji yells as he tosses the Doran fuestle in the air.

"Yosha!" Kivat exclaims as he grabs the Doran fuestle by the mouth and blew into it.

" **[CASTLE DORAN!]"**

The sky started to go dark turning it night time with the only thing out place being the moon turning from full to crescent.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake causing all the wildlife around them to panic.

"What is going on?!" yelled Azazel.

"Just try to keep your balance and look over there!" said Keiji as he points towards the waterfall.

Behind the waterfall lay a cave entrance to a giant maze. At the end was a craving of the Kiva insignia on a wall.

Suddenly a small crack appeared in the middle and a few seconds later, Castle Doran came rampaging out of the wall awakened from its eternal slumber. It then came flying out of the waterfall causing the animals nearby to panic even more.

It was some sort of a dragon/castle hybrid. It's main body was a grey castle with smooth stone walls with green-roofed watch towers at the front corners. The dragon's head poked out through where the main entrance of the castle was with purple scales on the head and the top parts of the neck and white scales on the lower jaw and below the neck. At the castle's corners were the dragon's purple legs that were bound by gold manacles and there were short purple wings coming out from the upper floors of the castle. The dragon's tail was behind the catsle tipped with another watch tower. A small clock platform was placed above the entrance of the castle and a door leading into the castle's interior was placed on the far side of the roof top.

Azazel was stunned by this but somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"Over here boy!" Keiji gestures to the creature with a castle for a body over to him.

The creature flew over obediently and got a pet on the head as a reward.

"Good boy," said Keiji as the creature growled in delight. "That Sagarc must've sealed you away huh?"

It growled angrily in response.

"I thought so," sighed Keiji. "Don't worry, I'll get you some payback as long as you're willing to cooperate."

Castle Doran roared softly in agreement.

"Excuse me but how were you able to break the seal on Castle Doran?" Interrupted Azazel.

"Should we tell him?" asked Kivat.

Keiji lowered his head and rubbed the back of his head in hesitation. Azazel seeing his reaction, he just smiled

"No need to worry, I'll keep any information about this strictly confidential." He reassures.

Keiji paused for a moment while giving some thought before giving his answer.

"Alright fine, just make sure you keep your end of the bargain and keep this top secret." Keiji answered satisfied.

Azazel nodded in response as Keiji started with his story.

* * *

 _ **Minutes later…**_

"So that's pretty much it."

Keiji has told Azazel all about his powers and that he inherited the royal fangire blood. However, he had to lie about being the secret child of the Kurenai Otoya and Maya of this world just to keep his identity as a person that came from another world a secret. He even had to show his royal birthmark as proof.

"Interesting," says Azazel as he strokes his goatee, "To think that the fangire royal family raised their child without the world knowing."

"Well I don't know why my parents had to raise me in secret, last I saw them was when I was ten my mother tried to hide me before that bastard Sagarc killed my race." Keiji says while his eyes soften just to make his lie a little more believable.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Keiji shakes his head. "No it's fine, I've been by myself since young and I will get revenge for what that Sagarc did to my parents and my race."

Even though it was not his world, Keiji knew that he had to protect the innocent and be the bridge for the fangires and the rest of the races just like his grandfather did with the humans.

"Anyway follow me." Keiji gestures to Azazel.

Azazel follows and suddenly a beam of light surrounded Keiji, Azazel and Kivat before sending them into the mouth of Castle Doran.

Inside, they found themselves in a Victorian-styled hallway with old paintings and doors to abandoned rooms everywhere with torch-styled lamps hanged on the walls that were put out. The place would have looked luxurious if it weren't for all the cobwebs and dust covering every inch of the place clearly showing that it hasn't been cleaned in eons. The air in the place was so dusty that it made Keiji's eyeballs burn and Kivat sneeze profusely.

"AAAAACHOOOOO!" sneezed Kivat

"Bless you." Said Azazel

" I'm gonna need to do some major cleaning after this!" said Keiji rubbing the dust of his burning eyes.

The three continued walking down the hallway until they found themselves in front of a massive wooden double door sprinkled with dust and cobwebs.

"It's right behind here."

Keiji pushed open the doors to reveal a massive room. The room had a large windows letting sunlight come through each side the room along with a small antique table with three chairs and a chess board and chess pieces on top at the left side. A large chandelier hung on top of the expertly craved ceiling and right in front of them was a fireplace made from red bricks at the far side of the room with a throne of some kind facing away from it. But what really caught Keiji's attention were the three artifacts on top of the fireplace. The first one was a blue and black sword handle shaped in a wolf's head with gold trims with the blade for some reason was curved and folded down. The second was a green gun that was folded downwards with gold trims in a sort of sea monster design. And the last one looked like a purple gauntlet with gold trims that looked like a Frankenstein arm.

"The last of the Wolfen, Merman and Franken race…" said Azazel in awe

"Kivat." Commanded Keiji as he throws three fuestles in the air.

"Yosha! Time to bring the whole gang together!" Kivat yelled as he grabbed each fuestle by the mouth

" **[Garulu Saber!]"**

" **[Basshaa Magnum!]"**

" **[Dogga Hammer!]"**

The three artifacts suddenly started to glow golden slightly blinding them before turning into three individuals laying on the floor.

The first one was a middle-aged man who had messy jet-black hair and wore a tuxedo

The second was a short male boy with black hair. He for some reason wore a girl's school uniform.

And the last one was really tall young man with slick back hair and was dressed like a butler with white gloves and all.

"Jiro, Ramon and Riki, I presume?" asks Keiji.

"W-Who are you?" questioned Jiro.

"My name is Kurenai Keiji and I have a proposal for the three of you…"

* * *

 _ **Present time…**_

Though at first they tried to kill Keiji when he said was the heir to the fangire royal family but after Azazel stepping in and some explaining from Keiji, the three calmed down.

Keiji managed to get them to join and serve him and in return, get revenge for their races.

But overall the week has been pretty peaceful for Keiji. At first Issei has been trying to ask whether any of his friends including Keiji remembers his fallen angel girlfriend but turns out nobody remembers or even knew about her in the first place which Keiji thinks is for the better so when he was asked, he just pretended to be like the rest and not remember a thing.

After that, everything went back to normal for a while. Keiji was back to his usual routine and managed to play his violin in peace during lunch in the music room with the door closed behind him of course. However the date with that fallen angel had affected Issei so much that these days, he was always looking slightly depressed during classes and whenever Keiji asked him what was wrong, he just gave a "It's fine I'm just tired that's all." or "Sorry man, I just need some time to think about things." as an answer. Also whenever Keiji would come across Issei in the hallway, he would just immediately walk away and avoid Keiji's presence. It used to be Keiji trying his hardest to avoid and ignore Issei at all costs but now it seems like their roles have been reversed.

Even with all that peace and quiet he was given, Keiji could not enjoy it one bit. With Issei constantly sad and avoiding him, it kept bugging him to no end.

But today, the spiky-haired brunette approached him, surprisingly now with a face filled with rage instead of sadness.

"Hey Keiji, I know this a random question but," Issei asked him, "if someone you cared about like a friend is in danger but others say that it is too much of a risk. What would you do Keiji-san?"

Keiji thought long and hard for an answer to his fellow brunette's question but to no avail. The question was so unlike Issei's perverted personality.

"I was the one to get her into trouble in the first place though, so I can't just leave her you know?" Continued Issei oblivious to Keiji's confused looks. "I know Gremory-senpai told me not to go, but god damn it, I was the one at fault to begin with!"

" _W-Wait a minute, what the hell is he even talking about?! And what does Rias-senpai have to do with it?!"_ thought Keiji.

"No! I can't let t-that….that fallen angel bitch make her suffer anymore! But I can't go against Gremory-senpai's orders! What the hell do I know Keiji-san?!" said the spiky brunette as he slams his fist against the wall.

" _Fallen angel bitch? Then that means…, shit I need to stop her! But first I can't let Issei-san interfere."_

Keiji considered the situation from the limited amount of information he got from Issei and from what he knew already, he told him to stay calm and that caution was the smarter choice.

"You're right!" Issei slams his fist on his palm, "I should be cautious when telling Gremory-senpai what I'm going to do and rescue Asia right away!"

The fangire hybrid just face-palmed over how dumb Issei can be at times.

" _God dammit Issei!"_

The boy just flashed a stupid but confident grin.

"Thanks Keiji-san! I'm going to do as exactly as you say!"

" _Wait…what?!"_

And with that, Issei turned and left the fangire at the shoe lockers.

Keiji had a sinking feeling that whatever Issei was going to do was going to be incredibly foolish and stupid. He then quickly put on his shoes and ran after him.

"Kivat! Let's go!" Keiji called as he got to the school's gates.

"Hai!" The cartoonish-looking bat flew in.

* * *

 _ **At the front of a church…**_

Keiji recognized the church. He had passed by it a few times on the way to school, though he had never gone in it. The building looked a bit older than your average church but gave off the wrong vibes and sounds of combat could be heard from the outside.

"Hyoudou-san is in there?" asked Kivat. "But why here?"

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream could be heard that cut Kivat off.

"Questions later! Let's go!" Keiji wrapped his hand around the handle of the door and ran in along with Kivat.

After a cursory glance of his surroundings, Keiji's suspicions were to be proven to be correct.

He saw rows of wooden pews that should have been arranged in neat rows scattered haphazardly over the antechamber. He saw black marks charred across the walls, evidence that some great fire or equally great battle, or even both. Shards of stained glass is seen strewn across the floor, the remains of the chapel's many stained glass windows. And then he saw her, blonde hair and garbed in the robes of a priestess, chained to the crucifix while screaming in pain with a green light shining from her chest. He saw Issei too, prone on his belly, body battered and bruised, lying in front of him.

Keiji took a step into chamber. It did not go unnoticed. Issei turned, grunted and stared at him from the one eye that was not swollen shut. Issei was dawned with recognition but also panic.

"Keiji-san! What are you doing?!" Groaned Issei. "Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

Keiji then saw the figures, five of them, one clad in white and dark blue, one in red and the rest in jet black. A young man with short white hair and red eyes stood in the middle of the room with a psychopathic expression on his face while wielding a silver gun and a sword with a gold handle and glass-like blade. A bearded man, lounging against the church's walls, arms across his chest. A blonde-haired who looked like she has not passed the age of eleven, sitting on a table, daintly legs kicking childishly against the wood. A dark-haired and scandaly-dressed beauty and finally the one fallen angel Keiji recognizes named Amano Yuuma or Raynare was standing there still wearing that "outfit" with her jet-black wings out while putting her hands over the screaming blonde nun's glowing chest as if she was extracting something from her.

The fallen angel that wore Amano Yuuma's face smiled at him, seemingly unphased by Keiji's intrusion.

"It seems that we have an uninvited guest," She said "Freed if you would be so kind to lead him out of the building and to his death?"

"Hehehe, as you wish. No hard feelings but I would like to see you dead." The one clad in white known as Freed smirked brandishing his weapons as he walked towards Keiji.

Keiji with his bangs covering his eyes, slowly turning his stoic expression and formed a smile.

"Hmph! I would like to see you try." He turns to a panicked Issei, "Don't worry I'll take care of this."

"Huh?"

"Kivat!" called Keiji

"Yosha! Ikuze Keiji!" The bat flew onto Keiji's right hand

" **[GABU!]"**

Without flinching, Keiji lets Kivat's fangs sink into his skin. Stained glass markings started to appear and grow on his face as a hypnotic sonar noise could be heard and ghastly chains wrapped around his waist before shattering to reveal a blood red belt with a perch on the buckle and six slots, three one each side containing the fuestles. With his left containing a blue, green and purple fuestle and his right containing a red, orange and gold fuestle.

The four recognizing the stained glass look on Keiji gasps

"Fangire?!"

Keiji pushes the hand that caught Kivat forward before muttering the iconic Kamen Rider phrase.

"Henshin."

He lets Kivat hang upside down on the perch of his belt as quicksilver started to completely cover his body before shattering, revealing his rider form known as Kamen Rider Kiva. His head was covered with a black helmet with red trimmed yellow lenses shaped like bat wings and a small green gem encrusted on the red bat head crest in the forehead. His mouth plate was silver trimmed with black fangs and silver jaw guard. He had a black body suit with silver armour styled into high-collar jacket with a blood red breastplate that looked like a masculine human torso. His shoulder armour styled into a pair of silver folded bat wings restricted by silver chains and his arms had a pair of silver bracelets and armoured red gloves. His left leg also protected by a simple silver knee guard, anklet, and black shoes, but his right leg was covered by silver armour and chains wrapped around it like it was sealing something dangerous away.

"Keiji-san? Is that you?" gasped Issei

"KAHHH! A fangire?! And here I thought your race went extinct. No matter, I'll make sure you join them soon! This kill is going to be one of my lifetime achievements!" Freed chuckled while licking the blade of his sword.

"Well come at me then…" Keiji gestures his hand at Freed to bring it.

"KAHHH! Gladly!" The psychopath charges at Keiji full force swinging his sword at him.

Keiji ducks under the swing before punching Freed straight in the gut sending him back a little. Freed steadying himself went for another slash but Keiji reacted instantly and grabbed his wrist before giving Freed a kick right in the stomach knocking him away.

"Is that all you've got?" mocked Keiji

"Heh, don't underestimate me fangire!" Freed yelled as he swung his sword shooting a large energy blade beam while firing a few shots of his gun.

Keiji immediately rolled out of the way before running away from the waves of blade beams and bullets being fired at him.

"Quit running and just die you coward!" Freed mocked with a crazy smile.

Knowing that he was almost cornered, Keiji quickly ran up a wall before leaping straight at Freed giving him a punch straight at his jaw.

Turning at Keiji, Freed smiled insanely with a bleeding jaw and broken tooth

"Gotcha…"

Keiji suddenly felt pain in his chest. Looking down, saw that he got cut by Freed's blade and was now bleeding out.

Freed now getting up, started sniffing and licking the blood of his blade.

"Ahhhh…Fresh blood, just what I like to see when killing." He grins maniacally.

"Grhh…" groaned Keiji as he stood up holding his wound but still smiling under his helmet.

Keiji then moves his hand away, only for Freed to find out the place where his wounds once were, instantly regenerated along with his armour.

"WHAT?! WHAT BULLSHIT IS THIS?!

Keiji stands up

"You underestimate me priest…" Keiji smirked as he grabs his Garulu fuestle.

"Jiro you're up."

He lowers the fuestle into Kivat's mouth and lets Kivat blow into it on his belt.

" **[GARULU SABER!]** "

 _ **Castle Doran…**_

Jiro, Ramon and Riki were sitting at the throne room playing poker when suddenly they hear Keiji's command for Jiro.

"Hmph! Looks like I'm up and also full house." Jiro slams his hand down to reveal 6 of spades, 6 of hearts, 6 of diamonds, King of clubs and King of hearts.

"Masaka!" gasps Ramon and Riki as they stare at the cards.

The wolfen gets up and started to howl thus turning him into his weapon form. He then got shot out of Castle Doran's mouth like a fireball.

 _ **The church…**_

The weapon flew and crashed through one of the untouched stained-glass windows, landing on Keiji's left hand and unraveling into its sword form while his left arm and chest plate got wrapped in chains before shattering turning his arm, chest plate and helmet lens a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt. His left arm not only changed colour but also now had a new shoulder guard.

Being under the influence of Garulu, Keiji howls loudly before getting into a sort of werewolf battle stance with him crouching, holding the Garulu Saber on his cobalt blue hand while his other gripping the floor.

"My turn…" Keiji charges in swinging his sword at breakneck speed.

"I'll KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Freed yelled while also charging into the fight.

They exchanged blow after blow, with their blades clashing while sparks flew off. But Freed obviously could not keep up with Keiji's Garulu speed and it was matter of time that Freed would lose as his movements started to slow down. Realizing that the psycho was slowing down, Keiji kept up the pressure with quicker sword slashes and kicks while waiting for an opening.

" _There it is!_ "

With his quick reflexes, Keiji kicked Freed's sword off his hand and points the tip of Garulu Saber under Freed's chin before he could make another move.

"I don't like to take people's lives away so I'm going to give you a chance, put the gun down and raise your hands."

Freed reluctantly obeys. He drops his gun on the ground before slowly raising both hands to surrender.

"Hehe… my job is done anyway so none of it matters." Freed laughed. "You're already too late…"

Keiji then realized one thing…

The screaming stopped.

He turned to see the nun dead, with her head hung low and her eyes near lifeless.

They killed her...

There Raynare stood victorious with two green glowing silver rings in her hands as she laughs maniacally at her win.

"ASIAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Issei.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" The fallen angel laughs.

"Her final words I bet are going to be simply music to my ears…" Chuckled Freed "Hopefully hell would treat her the sa… No! A million times worse! HAHAHAHA!"

Keiji could feel the rage building inside him, seeing this person enjoying the pleasures of one's death disgusted him.

But before Keiji could pin him down, the sound of a can rolling could be heard. Looking down, Keiji recognized the item.

" _You son of a..."_

The flashbang exploded releasing a blinding light that blinded Keiji as he shields his eyes.

Once his vision cleared, Freed was gone.

"You four are next…" growled Keiji turning to the fallen

"Hmph! Your sacred gear may be powerful but you still failed to save her!" Mocked Raynare

"You're just like the rest of the fangire race, a bunch of weaklings! So do us a favour and just die already! Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Millett! Take care of this pest!" She commanded

The other three fallen angels obeyed and prepared their attacks.

Keiji gritted his teeth in anger but still for some reason turned into a smile.

The thoughts of wanting to kill those bastard fallen angels for what they did to Issei and the innocent nun dwelled in his mind.

Though the urge was strong, the reminder from Azazel kept him from crossing the line.

He turned to a crying and angry Issei as he got up with both his fists clenched in anger.

" _Issei-san?"_

"Boosted Gear!" Issei raised his left hand as a red gauntlet with twin gold spikes and an emerald orb appeared on it.

"Please Keiji-san…help me save her…"

The fangire has never seen his friend like this before, it made him feel a little disturbed honestly but he knew that Issei showed that he deeply cared for this Asia and would protect others just like Keiji even though he was a pervert.

"I'll help cover you." Answered Keiji as he flings his sword into the air only for it to turn into Jiro's wolfen form which was a blue werewolf-like creature with fierce red eyes while Keiji reverts back into his original Kiva armour.

Keiji then throws a green and purple fuestle in the air for Kivat to fly over and blow into both.

" **[BASHAAA MAGUNM]** and **[DOGGA HAMMER!]"**

Two golden orbs of light suddenly entered the church and revealed Ramon in his Merman form which turned him into a sort of green fish-man like creature with fins and red eyes. And Riki in his Franken form which turned him into a purple brute with giant gauntlets and giant shoulder guards with his intimidating franken face in the middle.

"You three take care of those guys, leave Raynare to Issei-san." Ordered Keiji

"Hai Keiji-sama!" the three monsters obediently responded.

"I kept my word so go Issei-san!" Keiji gestures his head at Issei

The boy listens and runs up to the altar, ignoring Raynare.

" _She should still be okay!"_

Issei untied the things on her hands and legs, and held her in his arms.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

" _Hey, hey!"_

" _She should still be fine, right? She won't…"_

"It's futile."

Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting Issei's thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!"

He shouts at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

Keiji could sense that Issei's rage was past its limit. The boy then shouts his anger at her:

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer.

He glared at her right before walking down the stairs with Asia in his arms.

He walked past Keiji greifing as he laid a pale-faced Asia on one of the pews

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at Issei's words.

She then takes his hand. No strength or warmth can be felt from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

Tears kept on pouring his eyes.

He tried talk to her with a smile but couldn't bring himself to it

He knows it.

He already knew it.

This girl is dying.

She is going to die.

Trying to deny it was futile

" _That this has to be a joke—"_

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats the boy's cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting his cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

Issei just stood there looking at her face.

His tears seemed endless

" _Why? Why did this girl have to die?"_

" _She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured."_

" _How come no one became her friend?"_

" _How come I was never by her side?"_

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

He shouted at the ceiling of the Church.

Keiji looks at him… knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

He felt useless.

He just wanted to turn and kill the black-winged bitch behind him despite knowing that if he crossed the line and killed Raynare, he would not only lose the deal with Azazel but also never call himself a Kamen Rider anymore.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

He screamed towards Heaven but no one answers.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

" _I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil…"_

" _If I have the power to at least save Asia…"_

" _Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again."_

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice is that of Raynare behind him.

When the brunettes turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at them both.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound.

The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

He once again glares at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

"Give her back."

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

" **DRAGON BOOSTER!"**

The Sacred Gear on his left arm activates as if it responded to his shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.

Keiji could sense the power overwhelming Issei, it was like he could sense a dragon's might in him.

He then thrusts his fist towards the smirking fallen angel.

Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

" **BOOST!** "

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

The power emanating from Issei kept increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"

He went charging at her while concentrating his overflowing power to his fist

" _I'm already promoted to Rook!"_

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

The attack is dodged again.

Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

ZUDON!

The spear of light pierces both his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The boy screamed.

His body goes through intense pain, even kneeling down to ease it was not an option.

"Issei-san!" Keiji runs over to help him only to get shoved to the side.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

He grabs onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of flesh burning could be heard. The palm of his hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from Issei's hand. Also from the wounds on his thighs. It's burning his hand and legs violently.

Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees him trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

An undiscribable screams of pain could be heard as he tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.

Issei looked as though he was about to lose consciousness because of it. He had to bite down on his teeth in order to somewhat distract him from the pain.

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!"

He pulls out the spear slowly while tears and drool comes out of his face.

"Zuryuuzuryuu!"

The spear is being drawn out from his legs while making horrible noise.

When the brunette got the spear out from both his legs, he drops it from his hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on his legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

" **Boost!** "

Even if he was pierced by the spear and stopped his attack, the gauntlet on Issei's left arm continues to make a sound.

He kept crying a lot and had so much drool coming out from my mouth.

Slip.

He slips onto his butt after losing some strength in him.

Keiji was about to walk over and help him but Issei caught him by the eye and shook his head.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

" _Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this wound is lethal, huh."_

" _Just like I thought. I can feel pain even from inside my body. It's not the pain of getting hit but something worse."_

" _It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head."_

He turns to look at Asia whom Keiji was guarding

A girl who is sleeping quietly.

" _I'm sorry for being noisy. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. I'm quite strongly built."_

" _So it's not a problem. See, look? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you have left, Asia."_

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

Suddenly that slipped out of his mouth without realising it.

"?"

Raynare seems puzzled. But Issei continues to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

His butt leaves the floor.

Issei's body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, his body gets up slowly.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

He approaches Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.

And Issei stood up. Right in front of her eyes. With his feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

"Hey Keiji, thanks for covering me." He turns to the fangire. "How about we finish her off together?"

"Hpmh as long as we don't kill her, I've got business with her." Keiji walks up next to Issei.

They glared straight at their opponent without even blinking.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

" **EXPLOSION!** "

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong.

The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling.

But unlike the light of a fallen angel, this light didn't give damage to Issei but instead it gave him peace.

The light was strong, just being touched by it makes a person feel rejuvenated.

" _So there is a light that doesn't cause harm to Devils."_

Issei takes a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from his wounds.

He also coughed some blood. The fangire could tell that Issei was in no condition to fight.

"You sure you can still do this?" asks Keiji

"There is no stopping to the pain I'm feeling right now. It even reaches up to my brain. But it's okay. I can still move." Answered Issei

"Even now, my gauntlet is flowing power into me."

"So let's finish this!" Issei continues to walk towards her.

Issei quickly made a posture to punch while Keiji takes out a blood red fuestle.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has two spears of light in both her hands.

BUUN.

The two flings away the spears but at the same time causing some minor damage to Issei's gauntlet and Keiji's Kiva armour.

Keiji quickly places the fuestle down on Kivat's mouth letting him blow into it.

" **[WAKE UP!]** "

A whistle could be heard as the full moon outside the church became a crescent.

Kivat quickly flies down to Keiji's sealed right leg and released the chains revealing a red shin guard with wings and three emerald orbs lined up on it.

Keiji readies himself for the finishing blow as he raises his right leg while balancing on his left.

Seeing them hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No! I won't be eaten by some low-class devil and an endangered species!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

TAP

Issei however went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and grabbed her arm at speeds that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy and Issei unleashed an uppercut to Raynare's jaw.

"HIT!"

Raynare went flying upwards with his punch.

"Now Keiji-san!"

Right on command, Keiji springs himself up with his left leg and flies towards an airborne Raynare with a flying kick with his right leg right into Raynare's gut.

"GASHAAAAAAAAN!"

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall makes the Kiva insignia right before it broke leaves big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground with Keiji standing on top of her.

She isn't moving. They can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

"Serves you right." Grinned Issei

But soon, tears are falling from his eyes as he is reminded of the nun's death.

"…Asia"

He quickly returns to the nun's side and carries her out of the church.

"Arigato… Keiji-san." The brunette thanked.

The fangire just nods.

Suddenly from the church, came Keiji's three arm monster servants as they carried Raynare's three lackeys unconscious before throwing them on the ground beside their fallen angel leader.

"Good job you three."

The three monsters nodded in response before the same yellow light envelops them which sent them flying back to Castle Doran.

Kivat flies off the perch of the belt causing Keiji to revert back to his civilian form.

"Keiji-kun?"

Keiji turns to the owner of the voice which in turn made him startled in the inside but he still managed to keep a stoic expression.

There stood Rias Gremory and her peerage, only Rias and Kiba were stunned by what happened while Akeno still had the usual seductive smile and Koneko with her expressionless face.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan go see to that Issei-kun and Asia are safe." Rias orders her Knight and Rook

They both nodded before running over to help Issei and Asia. Kiba carries Issei by the shoulder making him release Asia from him and passing her over to Koneko whom despite her small stature managed to carry her bridal style.

The redheaded devil slowly walks over to Keiji while observing the four unconscious fallen angels.

"Did you do this?" she asks sternly

Keiji does not answer.

"I know that my pawn over there would be capable of beating a fallen angel," She points to Issei. "But to defeat all four at his current state would be impossible without some help."

"So I'm going to ask again, did you do this Keiji-kun?" Rias asks once more expecting an answer.

Keiji knew that there was no point denying it already. With all the evidence around him, it was pretty much confirmed that he helped Issei.

"Yes…but not alone…"the fangire answered

She narrowed her eyes. Truth resonated in his words but she still thinks he is hiding something, leaving it out on purpose. She wanted get more out of him, but knew that now was not the time or place.

"Then on behalf of me and my peerage, I thank you." Rias began slowly. "My pawn should not have run in there by himself. I will make sure he learns his lesson for how foolish he acted today."

Keiji nods in understanding.

She then walks over to the source of their problems. There lay an unmoving form of Raynare before her with several bruises, a broken jaw and what seems to be a foot mark on her gut. Her feathers were also drizzled everywhere.

She did not like what her kind did. Unlike some of the other devils, she did not enjoy watching other beings suffer. Regardless, she wanted pay back to this fallen angel laying before her the type of pain that she herself inflicted on Issei and Asia.

She calls upon her Power of Destruction, allowing a familiar aura of magic to rise from within her. She points the demonic energy towards Raynare, with the full intention of eliminating the woman before her here and now.

A hand however stops her, and she turned to see the fangire of all people, standing there gripping her wrist preventing the deadly spell from being casted. Her eyebrows rose. Keiji managed to somehow move past her peerage undetected despite her pieces having superb reaction time.

Keiji, to her astonishment, spoke in voice she had never heard from him before.

"They will be judged but not by you."

"They hurt my peerage," she replied sternly as she manages to hide her surprise, "My peerage is like family to me and they have hurt them," Rias nods towards the limping Issei who was being carried by the shoulder by her Knight and Queen, "They deserve no mercy from me."

The fangire shrugs. But tightens his grip on her wrist.

"Though I think like you that they deserve death more than anything for their sins," said Keiji, "It is not for us to decide, which is why I did not kill them despite wielding the power to do so."

"And why didn't you?" the redheaded devil asks

"Because I'm not the one who should be casting judgement upon them and neither should you, but…,"Keiji releases his grip. "He is…"

Keiji nods towards, initially an empty space but now in its place stands Azazel teleporting in through a magic circle which still for some reason gives Keiji cravings for sugar donuts.

"It seems you have kept your end of the bargain fangire." Azazel says walking over shocking Rias and Kiba while Akeno and Koneko kept the same expression.

"Like the fangire said, I should be the one to cast judgement on my servents." Smiled Azazel.

* * *

 **And that's that, sorry for the long delay for this chapter and the usual cliffhanger but this is my longest chapter yet so I hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **Anyway as usual leave me a review and pm me if you like! This is GhouliXEye signing out!**


End file.
